Voyage en serbie
by Helen-sanctuary
Summary: Nikola est chez lui en Serbie et reçoit une visite inattendue...


Voilà un petit Teslen écrit par moi-même j'espère qu'il vous plaira

….

OS : Voyage en Serbie.

_**Quelques parts en Serbie :**_

La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Dehors tout était calme et éteint, le soleil avait fait place aux rayons argenté de la lune, qui parsemé les montagnes et les vallées alentours d'éclats argentés.

Le spectacle était aussi somptueux qu'énigmatique.

C'est dans ce cadre-là que nous retrouvons notre cher Nikola.

Assis à son grand bureau de bois sombre, les yeux mi-clos il sirotait un verre de son grande crue favorit un« Château Margaux » que lui avait offert sa douce Helen.

Il repensait à toutes les aventures et mésaventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble notamment la dernière en date…

Ah que la vue était belle d'ici ! Il ne connaissait rien de plus beau que les paysages de sa douce Serbie. Lui qui ne rêvait que de la quitter et parcourir le monde durant son enfance, se sentait à présent rassuré de voir que rien n'avait changé ici au moins…

Il était d'humeur mélancolique ces temps-ci, et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il devrait pourtant ce sentir heureux, il était redevenu vampire après tout, et cela n'était quand même pas rien !

Oui mais voilà, durant sa longue agonit dans la crypte d'Afina elle ne lui avait pas dit…

Il espérait pourtant… Après tout il aurait pu mourir mais elle n'avait rien dit !

Oh bien-sûr elle l'avait sauvée ! Il avait alors pensé que peut être, cela signifié qu'elle tenait à lui, comme lui tenait à elle. Mais non !

Helen Magnus n'était pas amoureuse de lui, et ça il l'avait compris ce jour-là.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de vin et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir s'enivré. Mais voilà l'inconvénient avec son état de vampire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même plu s'offrir ce plaisir !

Il décida alors de se lever il était grand temps pour lui de ce reprendre ! Lui Nikola Tesla ! Génie de son état, ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme cela.

C'est donc d'un pas feutré qu'il se dirigea vers son immense jardin et surtout sa grande volière.

Les oiseaux seraient sans doute apaisé ses angoisses comme ils l'avaient tant de fois fait auparavant…

….

En quelques minutes à peine il fut devant l'immense endroit, où des centaines d'oiseau de formes et de couleurs différentes volaient en quasi liberté.

Nikola se saisit de quelques graines et les lança aux volatiles qui ce ruèrent alors dessus.

Après les avoirs nourrit à plusieurs reprise, il prit place sur un grand banc en pierre blanche, un peu comme ceux que l'on trouver autrefois à Oxford.

Oxford ! En repensant à cet endroit, il se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées, tant et si bien qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approcher…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix lui parvint, cette voix qu'il pourrait reconnaitre entre mille qu'il s'en rendit compte, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant…

**Helen : - Cet endroit est vraiment merveilleux.**

Le vampire tourna finalement la tête vers sa belle Helen et lui dit :

**Nikola : - Helen, que me vaut cet honneur ?** Helen perçut nettement l'agacement de son ami mais décida de ne rien en montré, et reprit d'une voix douce :

**Helen : - Je t'ai envoyé de nombreux messages, comme tu n'y'a pas répondu je me suis inquiété, alors je suis venue voir si tu aller bien.**

**Nikola : - Oui, je les ai reçu je comptais te répondre aujourd'hui même. **Ajouta le vampire d'un ton qui signifié qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Son amie voulut ajoutait quelques chose, mais le vent du nord tourbillonna si violemment autour d'eux que son seul geste fut de remonté son châle, et de ce serré un plus dedans pour se réchauffer un peu.

En voyant ce geste le vampire ce leva, et lui tendit le bras. La brune l'accepta avec plaisir et ils marchèrent en direction de la grande maison.

…..

Une fois à l'intérieur Nikola alluma un feu dans la grande cheminée en marbre blanc de son salon.

La lumière des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux et leurs donnaient un éclat ambré des plus sublimes.

Helen Magnus les regarda un instant comme hypnotisé, puis elle détourna légèrement la tête, prise soudainement de bouffés de chaleur « inexpliqué ».

Elle s'assit alors sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir noir et respira calmement. Quelques instants plus tard Nikola la rejoint.

Les deux membres des cinq était à présent assis l'un en face de l'autre, et ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Helen prit alors la parole :

**Helen : -Tu compte rester là à me regarder sans rien dire encore longtemps ? Ou tu te décides à me parler ?**

**Nikola : - Je préfère te contemplé, tu es si belle transit de froid !** Dit l'homme d'une voix charmeuse.

**Nikola : - Peut-être pourrais-tu te rapprocher de moi, histoire d'avoir un peu plus chaud non ?** Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire des plus malicieux.

Helen secoua la tête. Nikola était toujours fidèle à lui-même, caché derrière son masque ironique et sarcastique, pour ne pas que l'on voient son vrai visage

Mais au bout de 130 ans, la brune avait appris à voir bien au-delà de toutes ses apparences.

Elle décida donc pour une fois d'entrer dans le jeu de son ami histoire de voir ce qu'il pourrait bien ce passé…

**« Voyons voir si tu es vraiment prêt à jouer Nikola ! »**

…

La brune ce leva de son fauteuil et ce plaça face au vampire qui la regarda d'un air étonné.

**Helen : - Tu me fais une place ?**

Nikola sourit et s'écarta légèrement, de manière à ce que son amie puisse prendre place à côté de lui sur son fauteuil.

La scientifique s'assit en prenant bien soin d'être le plus collé possible à Nikola.

L'homme eut un sursaut en se rendant compte qu'Helen c'était vraiment assise si prêt de lui.

La belle s'en aperçut et éprouva une drôle de sensation au creux de son ventre…

Elle tourna alors la tête vers le vampire et rencontra à nouveau ses yeux enflammés… Elle eut de nouveau très chaud, et voulut ce levée, mais le vampire l'avait déjà encerclé de ses bras.

**« Oh non Nikloa ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser prendre le dessus. »**

La brune desserra les bras de Nikola, mais ne les lâcha pas pour autant, elle passa au-dessus de l'homme à côté d'elle et le caressa de sa chevelure en se levant.

Un frisson parcourut alors le vampire. Helen dos à lui sourit intérieurement, elle avait à nouveau le dessus et elle aimait ça !

…

Elle ce rassit en face de l'homme. Nikola déglutit puis reprit la parole :

**Nikola : - Si tu le désire tu peux rester pour la nuit.**

Helen, haussa les sourcils en voyant que le vampire était toujours mal alaise et décida de continuer le jeu :

**Helen : - Pourquoi pas ! Mais… Je n'ai pas pris de pyjama, il me faudra dormir nue et il fait si froid ici…**

Les joue de Nikola prirent soudainement une teinte rouge et Hélène ce mit à rire.

**Helen : - Comme il est agréable de changer nos rôles pour une fois ! N'es pas ? **

Le vampire commença à comprendre que son amie jouait avec lui depuis le début. Il fronça les sourcils et dit :

**Nikola : - Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle Helen !**

**Helen : - Oh aller ! Je me suis dit que pour une fois, je pouvais bien te rendre là pareil non ?**

Le vampire prit un air boudeur et tourna la tête face à la cheminée pour échapper au regard moqueur d'Helen.

**Helen : - Si ton offre est toujours valable, c'est volontiers que j'accepte de rester ici pour la nuit.**

Le vampire ne répondit rien, Helen haussa un peu le ton :

**Helen : -Nikola ?**

**Nikola : Évidement que tu peux rester ! Les chambres sont à l'étage prend celle qu'il te plait.**

Le vampire ce dirigeait vers la porte lorsque son amie l'interpella :

**Helen : - Si ça ne t'ennuie pas j'aimerais rester encore un moment près du feu.**

**Nikola : - Oui bien-sûr, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je serais dans ma chambre, au fond du couloir au premier étage.**

**Helen : Merci, bonne nuit Nikola.**

**Nikola : - Bonne nuit.**

…**..**

L'homme était à nouveau seul. Il décida d'utiliser ses dons de rapidité vampirique pour arriver au plus vite dans ses appartements.

Une fois à l'intérieur il alluma quelques bougie et ce mit alaise. Il enleva sa veste et déboutonna sa chemise.

Il retira également ses chaussures, et profita ainsi de la douceur des épais tapis persan élégamment posé au sol.

Puis il s'avança vers une grande bibliothèque et la tira légèrement. Celle-ci laissa alors place à un petit escalier de pierre que le vampire emprunta.

L'escalier le mena dans sa petite cave personnel.

Là tous ses vins favoris était ranger, des vins qu'il ne réservait qu'a lui et lui seul !

Il remonta avec une de ses bouteilles favorites « un Chardonnay ».

Le vampire déboucha précautionneusement la bouteille, et en huma l'essence.

Puis il prit place sur une grande méridienne de sa suite face à la cheminée.

Là allongé tel un empereur romain, il ferma les yeux appréciant comme un doux baiser, cette première gorgée du nectar alcoolisé.

Il le servit ensuite de ses dons électriques pour allumer la chaine. La douce « Sonate au clair de lune » de Beethoven envahit alors la pièce, de ses sublimes accords de piano mélancolique.

Nikola ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

…

Helen était toujours en bas. Elle décida finalement de monter ce coucher, elle commençait à se sentir un peu fatigué, le voyage fut long pour arriver ici.

Arriver en haut elle marcha le long du grand couloir, elle voulut ouvrir la première chambre et si instaler, mais elle décida finalement de continuer, et de prendre celle la plus proche de Nikola.

C'est là que la musique lui parvint, elle écouta un moment les notes de piano, puis elle s'avança vers la porte. Elle resta un moment appuyée, contre le bois tiède de la porte, sans oser l'ouvrir.

Puis elle fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée faire avant. Elle regarda par le trou de la serrure pour voir ce que faisait Nikola.

Elle vit qu'il était allongé sur une grande méridienne, et que ses yeux avaient l'air fermé…

…

Helen ouvrit alors doucement la porte, la chaleur de la pièce était d'un tel contraste avec celle du couloir qu'elle en frissonna.

Elle s'avança vers l'homme endormit. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, pour voir de plus près son visage, qu'elle ne prenait que très rarement, le temps de bien regarder d'ordinaire.

Ses traits étaient droits et régulier, son visage était rasé de si près, qu'on aurait dit celui d'un jeune enfant.

Ses cheveux étaient quant à eux, comme à l'ordinaire très désordonnés et dénotés, toujours autant avec son style si aristocratique.

Elle voulut y'passer la main, mais lorsque ses yeux descendirent à nouveau, vers le visage de l'homme endormit, elle croisa deux sublimes saphirs, qui la regardait d'un air amusé.

Elle voulut se levée mais le vampire la retint.

**Nikola : - Reste !**

Helen sourit tristement et dit :

**Helen : -Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Nikola !**

La brune ce leva. Elle voulut sortir de la chambre, mais Nikola fut si rapide qu'il se retrouva devant la porte, avant même qu'elle n'ait put l'atteindre.

**Nikola : - Alors pourquoi tu es ici Helen ?**

**Helen : - Je ne sais pas Nikola ! **

**Nikola : - Je suis sûr que si. Mais tu es trop borné pour l'admettre !** Dit le vampire en planta ses yeux, dans ceux d'Helen qui ne savait à présent plus quoi faire.

**Helen : - Laisse-moi sortir !**

**Nikola : - Ose me dire que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux !** Helen ne dit rien, alors Nikola s'approcha doucement de son cou et dit à nouveau :

**Nikola : - Ose me le dire Helen, et je te laisse t'en allé ! **Sa voix était douce tel une caresse, Il déposa alors dans le cou d'Helen un doux baiser qui la fit frissonner.

Puis il remonta ses yeux vers le visage de son amie, pour y' déceler le moindre signe de désaccord. Mais il ne vit rien que des yeux, à présent totalement clos et de belles lèvres roses entrouverte.

Il prit cela pour un accord et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Helen.

Le baiser était quelques peu hésitant, Helen serra alors Nikola contre elle, et celui-ci approfondit immédiatement leur baiser.

Helen ce fit elle aussi plus passionnée, et entoura de ses jambes la taille de son futur amant.

Celui-ci la porta donc jusqu'au lit, ou il l'allongea avec une grande douceur.

Le vampire détacha les jambes enroulées autour de lui, et entreprit de déshabillé sa partenaire.

Helen voulut l'aider mais il dit :

**Nikola : - Non, laisse-moi faire.**

Les mains habile et rapide du vampire, eurent vite fait d'ôté à la belle toute trace de vêtements.

Il entreprit alors d'ôté ses propres habits, sous l'œil plus qu'approbateur de sa douce amie.

Ses lèvres ce posèrent d'abord sur les douces et fines jambes d'Helen, et remontèrent le long de son corps.

Pas une parcelles de peau à sa porté ne fut oublié, par ses baisers passionnés.

Helen poussa un petit cri délicieux lorsque le vampire, souffla doucement entre ses cuisses à présent très humide.

Nikola rit doucement contre la chair chaude, et prit alors entre ses lèvres la petite fleur rose de son amante.

Helen ce cambra pour profiter au mieux de cette douce et experte torture…

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, la brune atteint l'orgasme.

Nikola remonta alors doucement vers son visage, à présent maculé de rougeur et de sueur, et déposa de doux baiser sur son menton et ses lèvres.

Il regarda Helen dans les yeux, puis ce plaça entre ses jambes encore tremblantes de son orgasmes.

Il pénétra alors Helen avec une douceur infinie, qui la fit gémir de mécontentement, et à nouveau ce cambré, pour en demander plus et plus fort.

Nikola accéléra un peu ses mouvements.

La brune tremblait à présent de tout son corps, et ce perdit dans un monde de sensations délicieuse, et atteignit à nouveau l'orgasme suivie de près par Nikola.

Il roula alors sur le côté et Helen vint ce plaçait sur lui et entreprit de réveiller sa virilité.

D'abord par de long mouvement sur le membre en demi-érection du vampire, puis par de petits effleurements qui mirent le vampire au supplice…

Helen descendit alors sa tête, et caressa du bout de la langue le gland de Nikola, son érection était à présent totalement réveillé

Elle entreprit alors, de lécher le sexe sur toute sa longueur, avant de l'enfoncé presque entièrement dans sa bouche.

Nikola soupirait doucement. Il passa ses mains dans la douce chevelure de son amante, à présent occupée à monter et descendre sa bouche, sur le sexe en prenant soin de bien resserré ses lèvres, pour accentué le plaisir de son amant, qui ne retenait à présent plus aucun de ses gémissements…

Quand il sentit le moment de sa libération venir, Nikola voulut pousser la tête d'Helen, mais celle -ci continua son œuvre, et accéléra même ses mouvements.

Puis la jouissance tant attendu arriva enfin, Nikola eut le plus bel orgasme de sa vie, et poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Helen remonta vers son amant et posa sur ses lèvres un baiser passionné, qu'il lui rendit avec la même ardeur.

La bien au chaud dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils s'endormirent…

…..

Le matin état à présent levé, Nikola ouvrit les yeux et regarda à côté de lui.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir qu'Helen n'était plus là.

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante, mais personnes…

Il s'habilla et décida de descendre.

Le vampire chercha son amante dans toute la maison mais rien…

C'est tristement qu'il se dirigea vers sa grande volière, pour trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de ceux qui ne l'avait jamais déçu…

Et c'est là qu'il la retrouva sa belle Helen, au milieu des oiseaux multicolores.

Elle était si belle. Nikola sourit et s'approcha d'avantage.

Quand elle le vit Helen sourit, le vampire lui rendit là pareil.

La belle brune sortit de la volière, et dit doucement contre le cou de son amant :

**Helen : - Avoue, tu croyais que j'étais partie.**

Pour toute réponse le vampire posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres…

Fin…

Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Donnez-moi vos avis bon ou mauvais peut importe ^^


End file.
